warofmercenariesfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Mercenaries Wiki
Welcome to War Of Mercenaries ---- Build an empire and fight for supremacy in the hottest real-time strategy game on Facebook!!! Rules and Policies Official Facebook page Official Youtube Channel Official English Forum Play War of Mercenaries Now! Background Story ---- Following ages of expansion, greed, cunning and lust for power, the war of all wars came to the land: Civilization came to a stop, raids and destruction overtook regular lives. Many men fled from bloody battlefields masterless; many armies scattered to the four corners of the Earth. Kingdoms and empires dissolved, only to give way to smaller and ruthless powers and struggles. The remnants of the imperial army forces were left purposeless, hiring their prowess to the best bidder. With imperial and royal lines extinct, it is the turn of Warlords seeking to control the realm! No longer noble birthright alone shall claim a throne; no longer divine will guides the masses for a king... It is the strength of arms, of united valor, and of hired loyalty that will carry you high among the rabble. There is no place left for petty squabbles in this world; there is only what you have, what you claim, and those Mercenaries who will serve under your banner... for a fee. With kings dead, it is your turn to seize the world by the throat and take what you will as you carve your name into a bloody new era of Mercenaries. Mercenaries ---- These are the mercenaries which used in War of Mercenaries, These units can be recruited at the Recruitment Chamber and hired at Hiring Quarters or the Central Hiring , The Mercenaries can also be trained (upgraded) at the Training Chambers, Also when you want to hire mercenaries you need at least one Mercenary Barracks to keep them in.. For more in-depth strategy purposes mercenaries do not come back to you Mercenary Barracks after combat, they can only be used 1 time in one battle even if they survive the battle. These are mercenaries and not your personal army keep that idea in mind. Mercenary Types: There are 5 types of mercenaries in the game, each type fullfills a certain type of role in the game and excels at doing these roles. The main roles are: Tower Destroyers/ Tanks - Looters - Damage Dealers - Healer - Wall Destroyers/ Bombers Beasts ---- Beasts are the real game changers because of their high health and damage. When you build the Beast Cave you can select 1 beast. When you build the Beast Keeper you will be able to select and raise the other beasts. You can command one beast at the time, but you can change between them in the Beast Keeper . You can raise your beast up to level 6 by training it daily. Only the Wom-Kong needs to be unlocked differently. Buildings ---- War ---- Events and Event Items ---- War of Mercenaries has in-game events some are seasonal and some are random. Most events have a Blacksmith item that can be unlocked at the end. Features ---- Other Characters ---- There are other important characters in the game, that are often forgotten. Extra Information ---- Play Now! ---- Official Forums War of Mercenaries @WarofMercs PeakgamesTV Tips & Tricks Which is your favorite Beast? Dragonfly Bearwolf Mightosour Wom-kong Category:Browse Category:Mercenary Types